TEAM FORTRESS 2: MVM
by xrz
Summary: Grey Mann decided Mann.CO wasn't enough and he was in the area so he went for America. So the mercs have freely chosen to pursue Grey. So the mercenaries are on the road to NYC where the president has retreated to and Grey Mann is following. Rated T for violence and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is __**MANN VS MACHINE. **__I completely changed MVM to how I think it should be and I hope you enjoy._

**Journal of Dell Conhager entry 764, 1968.**

_It has been 3 weeks since Grey Mann decided wasn't enough and America was just right. He launched his main armies out of Texas, and had them go 3 ways. Some groups were launched out of other cities. One group to each coast and one down center of the country, he changed his robots fuel source and sent them to dominate cities and towns and force the citizens to produce more robots. He didn't kill everyone thou only those who resisted, we were already teamed with BLU so both teams took provided RVs (I guess needs someone to sell to) and we are heading up the east coast where it's rumored the command tank has been seen. Most people in DC -where the command tank is most likely heading for- have already evacuated to New York or underground bunkers. END OF ENTRY._

**Front of the van.**

Sniper yawned they had been driving all day and they were still in Pennsylvania. He was bored of America it was so different from Australia. He shook Pyro who had fallen asleep in the seat next to him with her head on his shoulder. She stretched and they changed seats Pyro taking the wheel. Pyro drove straight ahead; she was happy which did not surprise the others because to the rest she was always that way in front of them, but that was exactly that a front. They were heading to NYC to await the robot horde and then go to Boston for Scouts sake. But her father lived in New York and they hadn't talked in two years. Just then a familiar sound rang out and the RV of RED which was in front smashed into a metal object. A very huge soldier like metal object or actually 4 of them and 40 heavy bots, at the Pyros scream of, "BOTS"(she wasn't wearing her mask) the team jumped up grabbing there weapons and piling out of the car. As Pyro jumped out she noticed the BLU version of her was unmasked as well. When the teams noticed this there were cries of shock but Pyro ignored them all, "Let's talk about these later, burn robots now." With that the teams sprang forward weapons blazing.

Scout jumped over a Heavy's head bashing it in with his sandman, the firebug was a girl. He wondered if she was willing to go out with him. Well he was distracted a heavy smash him in the stomach, he should have been more careful there was no Respawn the bot was coming for him. Then a shot flew through its eye -Sniper- he jumped to his feet and sprinted to the front of the robot colum, they were heading for some down. There was a local militia bored up in front of the bots but they weren't doing much more then denting the heavy's. Scout smashed his lucky ball he carried with him at all times into the horde. It flew through like and pinball until it hit the lead robot in the head and rolled out of the crowd drawing the robots attention. "KABLOOIE" the horde blew that's when the giant soldiers started firing. One loomed over Scout pointing its rocket launcher in his face when the bot fell down another bot with a knife behind it. There were no robots left and the two teams were alone, everyone turned to the Pyros with many questions flying about. The Pyros answered them one at a time but right after all the complaints and questions were issued the Pyros went pale and the machine sounds began again. The teams and the towns people now converged around them turned to find that all the robot bodies and guns had assembled into one giant heavy bot. The Spies took command and started issuing orders. "Scouts distract it. Pyros go for the lower legs, see if you can melt them. Engineers look for weaknesses and prepare to examine this creature. Demos see if you can get any grenades into the barrels, Soldiers target the arms. Snipers go for the eyes, Heavy/Medic UBERCHARGE". With that they cloaked. The robot did a threat assement then just started shooting randomly since it only had one of its optical sensors remaining due to the fact that both Snipers shot it. Also some of the gun barrels but not enough, a barrage caught the BLU Heavy and medi gun barely missing the Medic, well the Medic crouched over his friend the Pyros burned through one of the creatures ankles and it toppled the Spys quickly tossed sappers into its head and everyone else smashed the hands and gun into pieces. Then well the townspeople hacked away they gathered around the BLU Medic. The man looked up tears in his eyes, "He is dead".

_One down 17 to go, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Valve owns TF2_

The two teams buried their comrade, and climbed back into their vans dejectedly. Sniper sat in front and put the petal to the metal (_to use a clichéd phrase_) while the rest started asking pyro millions of questions. They were answered one at a time. Engineer and Solider were bickering about Pyro still fighting, Engineer for and Solider against. Sniper shook his head and started the camper. About an hour or so later he heard a noise and since they were about to park for the time being to refuel with the spare fuel provided by TFI he stood and went to the main room. The others were crowded around the Television that somehow worked while mobile. The news was on; it was a broadcast from Pittsburgh. _"A series of strange blue metal boxes have landed here in Philly. People are crowding around the press are everywhere. Police have cordoned of the 10 cubes…wait there opening…What the Hell? Zzzzhh zzzzzhhhh __**Clank Clank Clank.**__ Robots their full of robots…..what could this mean, all of them seem to be –sound of gunfire – HELP… Surrender or fall to Mann…-static-." _Screen went black for a minute before switching back to the central station. Spy switched of the TV, "Gentleman it seems we must pick up the pace". The team loaded the fuel and continued on into the night.

_Sorry for the wait and short update, but I have been busy of late and have another writing project going on, so I am often too tired to wright. But I have decieded on more frequent but shorter updates. With exception of VG CATS. In the meantime check out __**Mr Chicken Light Bulbs: Group of weirdoes **__or the Web comic __**Slightly Damned. **__Till next time. Remember __**don't blink**__._


End file.
